


Não Se Pode Consertar Tudo

by RubyCarbuncle



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's
Genre: Angst, Canonical Character Death, Drama, Eventual Romance, Eventual Sex, Eventual Smut, M/M, Portuguese, Romance, Toolshipping - Freeform
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-02
Updated: 2020-07-02
Packaged: 2021-03-05 05:41:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,548
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25039423
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RubyCarbuncle/pseuds/RubyCarbuncle
Summary: Yusei jamais imaginou que fosse capaz de desenvolver sentimentos tão avassaladores em relação a alguém, muito menos àquele mecânico com amnésia que havia sido encontrado na praia. Mas os sentimentos vieram e junto com eles um terrível presságio instalou-se em seu coração.
Relationships: Bruno | Antinomy/Fudou Yuusei
Kudos: 4





	Não Se Pode Consertar Tudo

**Author's Note:**

> Fanfic iniciada em 2018

_A função da chave de fenda é ser introduzida na fenda de um parafuso para girá-lo, apertando-ou ou afrouxando-o. Assim como algumas pessoas que entram em nossas vidas e fazem nossas cabeças rodopiarem, ás vezes apertando-as nos fazendo nos sentir presos a sentimentos negativos que não queremos ter, ás vezes afrouxando-as nos tornando mais leves e soltos para que possamos ver o mundo de uma forma mais amável e despretensiosa._

_________________________________

Seus sonhos e pesadelos eram sempre enigmáticos, Yusei atribuía isso à enorme responsabilidade que ele sentia em relação a tudo e a todos. Estava sempre pensando em milhares de coisas, se preocupando com milhares de situações, isso certamente deveria manter seu cérebro em um estado de alerta irreparável tornando impossível qualquer descanso, ainda que ele estivesse dormindo.

Naquela noite no entanto as coisas foram mais do que confusas e, enquanto Yusei sonhava com aquele estranho buraco negro no meio do espaço, ele sentia que estava mais próximo da realidade como nunca esteve antes. Ele não acordou assustado e nem nada disso, mas permaneceu pensando naquele sonho, tentando decifrá-lo de algum modo, guardando-o em sua caixinha de preocupações e questões das quais provavelmente voltariam a assombrá-lo em algum momento de sua vida. 

Como se isso não bastasse Yusei também estava tentando digerir o que acontecera na noite anterior durante a festa de abertura do WRGP, os momentos ainda passavam nítidos pela sua cabeça. Quem era Yliaster e o que aqueles Ghosts queriam causando acidentes com qualquer duelista que encontrassem pela frente? E quem era aquele cara que o desafiou para um duelo na intenção de ajudá-lo a derrotar aqueles peculiares indivíduos que visavam bloquear a invocação Synchro?

_Accel Synchro._

Yusei nunca vira algo tão fascinante, ele realmente queria ser capaz de fazer tal invocação, mas não sabia se estava preparado para isso. Esse era outro problema que fazia suas entranhas ferverem, salvar Neo Domino estava novamente sob sua responsabilidade e se ele por acaso não conseguisse jamais se perdoaria.

Pensando nisso Yusei encarou seu D-Wheel com determinação, ele daria tudo de si para salvar Neo Domino e as pessoas que amava, _tudo,_ por mais sacrificante que seu destino parecesse ser.

— Mikage e Ushio nos convidaram para almoçar — disse Jack aparecendo diante dele na garagem com os braços cruzados e um olhar desconfiado —, o que acha que eles querem?

— Eu não sei — respondeu Yusei. — No que está pensando?

— Acho que não devemos ir, estaremos bastante ocupados daqui em diante com o WRGP e eu tenho quase certeza de aqueles dois querem alguma coisa em troca. — Jack estava certo, eles deveriam focar somente no torneio, ainda mais com tudo o que estava rolando, por outro lado...

— Quer dizer que a gente não vai?! — exasperou-se Crow descendo as escadas, era visível que ele estava exausto por conta das entregas com o _Blackbird._ — Eu quero ver quem é que vai me obrigar a rejeitar comida de graça! Esse emprego está me deixando maluco e eu só consigo pensar se vamos mesmo conseguir juntar dinheiro para o WRGP, preciso de uma folga! Mikage e Ushio estão do nosso lado, não é? — Yusei rapidamente se lembrou de Ushio perseguindo-o em Satellite, não foi uma época muito agradável, mas era o passado, as coisas eram diferentes entre eles agora. — Nós vamos sim!

— Nós não vamos, Crow, volte ao trabalho! — A ira de Jack era quase tangível. 

— Como é que é, Jack?! — A de Crow também é claro. — Yusei conserta coisas pela vizinhança, eu faço entregas e você faz o que, huh? Isso mesmo, absolutamente nada! Quando é que vai arrumar um emprego para nos ajudar, hein? 

— Isso não vem ao caso agora! 

Um dia corriqueiro não era um dia corriqueiro sem Jack e Crow discutindo e gritando um com o outro como se eles fossem as únicas pessoas dentro daquela garagem.

— Isso não vem ao... Ora, seu...

— Pessoal, já chega — pediu Yusei com seu habitual tom monótono e neutro. — Não vamos saber o que eles querem se não formos, talvez seja importante. Se não for, recusamos. Estão todos de acordo?

— Obrigado, Yusei, eu sabia que você seria sensato — falou Crow sorrindo de orelha a orelha. 

— Alguém tem que ser já que _um de nós_ só pensa com o estômago! — esbravejou Jack, tudo iria começar de novo, eles não parariam até o momento em que caíssem no sono.

— E _um de nós_ nem sequer pensa!

— Pessoal... — Yusei começou outra vez, mas voltou para o seu D-Wheel ao invés de continuar, era inútil entrar no meio das brigas de Crow e Jack. Além do mais, elas nunca passavam de insultos infantis jogados a esmo, não havia com o que se preocupar.

Pensando melhor, Yusei _tinha tudo com o que se preocupar,_ talvez não em relação aos dois amigos, mas com certeza com todo o resto.

_____________________________

Crow estava comendo como se aquela fosse sua última refeição e Jack só não o olhava com repulsa porque estava ocupado demais encarando Mikage e Ushio do outro lado da mesa com suspicácia. 

— Nós chamamos vocês aqui porque... bem... — Mikage era sempre tão nervosa perto de Jack, Crow dizia que era devido à paixão que ela sentia por ele e que isso era bem perceptível. Yusei não sabia como as pessoas conseguiam notar esse tipo de coisa, ele próprio não era capaz. — Temos um favor para pedir a vocês.

— Eu sabia! — gritou Jack, ele não se importava nem um pouco em chamar atenção dos demais. — Está vendo, Crow? Eu disse que não havia comida de graça.

— Que tipo de favor? — questionou o esfomeado de cabelos alaranjados que agora empurrava o prato de lado como se estivesse profundamente ofendido. — Estamos muito ocupados com o WRGP.

— A Segurança encontrou um jovem na praia — começou a explicar Ushio —, ao que tudo indica ele perdeu a memória e por enquanto não tem onde ficar. Nós pensamos que talvez vocês pudessem acolhê-lo, pelo menos por alguns dias, até descobrirmos mais sobre ele.

— Huh? Vocês nos chamaram aqui para pedir que sejamos babás?! — Crow se levantou da cadeira antes que Jack pudesse fazê-lo, suas personalidades eram tão sincronizadas que chegava a ser assombroso. — Isso não tem o menor cabimento! Como eu disse, estamos ocupados, temos nossos empregos — Crow lançou um olhar divertido para Jack que franziu o cenho — e além disso tem a Zola! A garagem em que nós vivemos é dela e não posso dizer que a mulher é uma senhora muito amigável, a não ser com o Yusei obviamente.

— É só por uns dias — insistiu Mikage. — Podemos garantir que ele não dará nenhum trabalho a vocês, não é mesmo, Ushio-san?

— É, Mikage-san está certa, é um jovem excepcional.

— Não faremos isso e ponto final — concluiu Jack se pondo de pé. — Agora nos deem licença, temos coisas mais importantes a fazer.

— É, Jack tem que arrumar um emprego.

— Cale a boca, Crow!

— Sinto muito não podermos ajudar. — Yusei disse aos dois funcionários da Segurança antes de acompanhar os amigos até a saída do restaurante.

Por mais que Yusei quisesse prestar auxílio a qualquer um que precisasse ele sabia que tinha responsabilidades o suficiente no momento, adicionar mais uma era praticamente suicídio. Ainda assim, de todo o seu coração, ele esperava que Mikage e Ushio conseguissem ajudar o jovem perdido e desmemoriado, para que ao menos ele ficasse bem. Sabe-se lá por qual tipo de coisa o rapaz deveria ter passado.

— A gente por acaso tem cara de babá?! — Crow exclamou indignado enquanto eles faziam o trajeto até o estacionamento. — Respondam com sinceridade.

— Eu e Yusei não, você no entanto está sempre cuidando daqueles pirralhos então o termo cai bem com a sua pessoa — falou Jack com certo sarcasmo.

— Chame as crianças de Satellite de pirralhos outra vez e você vai ver só! O ponto é que eles não estavam falando de uma criança, mas de um cara com perda de memória, acho que isso está bem além da nossa jurisdição.

— Eu concor... — Jack parou de falar de repente, seus olhos de cor violeta pareciam ter mudado drasticamente para o vermelho e seus punhos se cerraram de uma forma que Yusei jurou por um momento que as veias do amigo fossem saltar para fora da pele.

Yusei não tardou a ver o motivo.

Alguém estava mexendo na _Wheel Of Fortune,_ alguém que cantarolava algo ininteligível enquanto parafusos e outras peças pequenas pulavam para fora do D-Wheel de Jack.

Isso só poderia significar uma coisa: _Jack Atlas mataria uma pessoa naquele dia._

O loiro desatou a berrar todos os palavrões existentes no mundo em um assustadoramente curto espaço de tempo antes de disparar para cima do estranho de cabelos azulados o agarrando violentamente pela gola de sua jaqueta.

O ex-Rei não falava, só rosnava de raiva.

— Ei, o que você estava fazendo com a _Wheel Of Fortune_ do Jack? — Crow perguntou num tom agressivo. — Você é um daqueles Ghosts, não é? Está sabotando os D-Wheels e provocando acidentes! 

— N-não, eu...

Era mais do que suspeito encontrar alguém modificando sabe-se lá o que em um D-Wheel exatamente no mesmo período em que Neo Domino era atacada por aqueles denominados Ghosts, mas aquele cara assustado diante deles não poderia fazer parte disso, não mesmo. Ele era quase tão alto quanto Jack, mas não havia qualquer sinal de ameaça em seus olhos cinzentos, pelo contrário, aparentava ser um completo atrapalhado, um desengonçado.

— Jack... — Yusei começou a dizer na intenção de fazer o amigo pensar melhor sobre suas possíveis atitudes precipitadas, no entanto o ex-Rei, fazendo jus à sua personalidade imperiosa, arrastou o estranho para a _Wheel Of Fortune_ e o levou para fora dali em questão de segundos. — Jack, espere! Jack! Crow, temos que ir atrás dele! 

— Eu ficaria bem bravo se visse alguém mexendo no _Blackbird_ sem a minha permissão, mas acho que não faria nenhuma besteira e penso que o Jack também não...

— Mesmo assim, é melhor não arriscarmos...

E então Jack estava de volta com o estranho, simples e rápido assim, sem qualquer arranhão visível — apesar de que o cara deve ter sentido dor quando Jack o atirou no chão fazendo com que ele caísse sentado.

— Ei, o que você fez com a _Wheel Of Fortune?_ — indagou o ex-Rei. — Está mais...

— Ah, bem... — disse o estranho de cabelos azulados se levantando e tirando a poeira de sua jaqueta. Crow, Jack e Yusei se entreolharam confusos, este último não sabia se era capaz de acompanhar a rapidez com a qual os recentes acontecimentos se desenrolavam. — Seu D-Wheel é realmente incrível, mas as engrenagens poderiam funcionar melhor, eu só estava tentando melhorá-las... Sinto muito, não consigo me segurar quando o assunto é mecânica!

Ele abriu a jaqueta que vestia e todos puderam ver as ferramentas que o estranho carregava consigo, ferramentas que Yusei conhecia bem, pois faziam parte do seu trabalho.

— Quem diabos é você? — Crow perguntou curioso. Na verdade foi mais uma exclamação do que uma pergunta.

— Bruno! — gritou uma outra voz cujo passos denunciavam sua aproximação. Era Mikage acompanhada de Ushio. — Bruno, você está bem? 

Então era _ele_ o jovem sem memória encontrado na praia? Yusei não sabia dizer se isso estava ficando interessante ou ainda mais confuso.

— Estou... eu acho.

A voz dele era surpreendentemente inocente e amável, Yusei normalmente não era movido por impressões, mas aquele aspecto fez com que ele se sentisse tentado a ajudar o rapaz. E essa vontade só ficou mais forte após a elucidação das coisas, Bruno definitivamente era alguém especial, mais do que isso, sua ajuda poderia ser enormemente útil durante o WRGP.

Jack foi quem mais relutou é claro, mas seu abalo anterior perante a favorável mudança na _Wheel Of Fortune_ levou a melhor dele. 

Não muito tempo depois Bruno estava na garagem com eles.

________________________________

— Eu não acredito que isso tudo aqui é de vocês, incrível! 

Jack sempre reclamava da garagem onde eles viviam agora, mas não é como se ele não reclamasse de tudo após ter vivido como um Rei em Neo Domino e podia-se dizer que Crow era plenamente satisfeito com o local. Yusei, por outro lado, tinha um ponto de vista muito especial em relação àquilo. Em Satellite ele precisava se esconder para realizar seus trabalhos com o D-Wheel ou com qualquer outra coisa que precisasse consertar ou melhorar, sempre pegando peças do ferro velho ou até mesmo do lixo.

Agora as coisas eram diferentes, as pessoas vinham até a garagem procurando por ele e não era preciso nenhuma clandestinidade. Yusei era reconhecido como mecânico — ás vezes até mais do que como duelista — e era livre para passar o tempo trabalhando no que quisesse sem se preocupar em ser pego pela Segurança, os negócios iam bem e eles tinham dinheiro para peças novas, ainda que fosse para pagar as mais simples. Apesar de todos os infortúnios que os rodeavam, Yusei era imensamente agradecido pelo o que tinha.

E, mesmo que parecesse improvável, ele viu um similar sentimento nos olhos acinzentados de Bruno.

— Na verdade isso tudo é da Zola — falou Crow se dirigindo ao novato. — Você irá conhecê-la e, devo dizer logo, ela irá te odiar. Ela odeia todo mundo, menos o Yusei.

— Então Yusei deve ser alguém muito especial, certo? — Bruno disse sorrindo para ele e o jovem mecânico de olhos azuis-escuros não conseguiu encontrar palavras para respondê-lo. 

— Tudo isso é muito emocionante, mas vamos ao que interessa. — Yusei se perguntou se Jack era capaz de falar com outro tom de voz que não um intimidador ou pomposo. — Você pode mesmo fazer com que nossos D-Wheels sejam mais rápidos? Como vamos saber se isso não é um truque?

— O que? Se eu me lembro bem você estava todo impressionado lá trás, não seja hipócrita! — rebateu Crow. — Mas eu também não irei negar minhas desconfianças, sinto muito, Bruno, mas que é estranho você aparecer assim de repente...

— Eu entendo perfeitamente, não estou esperando nenhuma reação diferente na verdade então não se preocupem com isso. — Bruno falava com uma sinceridade incrível, Yusei confiou nele de imediato, mas não iria admitir isso aos amigos que ainda se encontravam um tanto receosos com aquela situação. — Eu não me lembro exatamente de quem sou, mas sei que sou muito bom com mecânica e tecnologia e tenho certeza de que posso ajudar vocês, eu prometo que não irão se decepcionar.

— Se é assim — voltou a dizer Crow, — eu espero que você e Yusei formem uma bela dupla. Eu vou continuar fazendo minhas entregas e Jack provavelmente continuará não fazendo nada o dia inteiro porquê ainda acha que é um duelista superestrela...

— Aaargh, Crow! — Jack rosnou indo atrás do ruivo que agora subia as escadas tapando os ouvidos.

Yusei ficou sozinho com Bruno em seu local de trabalho, os computadores de um lado, as ferramentas e os D-Wheels do outro, esse era o seu ambiente preferido. 

— Os dois são sempre desse jeito? — indagou Bruno, ainda se era possível ouvir a discussão interminável de Crow e Jack.

— Sim, você vai se acostumar. — Yusei estranhou-se quando se pegou falando de um modo como se Bruno fosse ficar com eles por muito tempo.

Quando Yusei tinha simpatia por alguém esse sentimento jamais era revertido e agora, olhando para a expressão entusiasmada de Bruno, ele se deu conta que adicionara outra responsabilidade à sua lista: _ajudar aquele cara independente de qualquer coisa._

— E então — a voz gentil de Bruno chamou-lhe novamente a atenção, — por onde começamos?


End file.
